In The Blink Of An Eye
by WaffleHouseStreetz
Summary: Post: Godsend Even though zach has his memory back Claire still feels that no one truly understands her and her power, that is until she meets a mysterious boy with a power. Sparks will fly, and Jealousy Ensues ClaireOC


_Disclaimer_**_- I do not own heroes or any of the characters except _Ian**

_A/U - _Some of the places and things mentioned might not really be in Las Vegas, Texas, Or New York but just go with it for the sake of the story.

_Italics Flasback_

**Bold Thoughts**

Normal Just Regular Writing

Prologue

No POV

He Ran… and he would keep running there was no way he was turning back he had to keep running, he had to run away from this town, this life, this nightmare.

* * *

_It was a good day for 17 year old Ian Martella he had caught 4 touchdowns at his football game and scored the numbers of 3 cheerleaders…from the other team. Yes Ian was popular, girls constantly fought for him and people could not decide whether it was his stunning good looks or unbelievable presence on the field that made them go wild but whatever it was it was working for him. Ian had long black hair that fell into his beautiful light green eyes and a natural physique that most guys would kill for. He was fast, faster than any kid should be and when he wanted to get somewhere he got there well…quick, this is most likely the reason he was crowned starting wide receiver for the varsity during his freshman year. He walked down his street in the cold night air it was a crummy neighborhood in Las Vegas nothing but run-down apartments laced with gang graffiti. His outward appearance towards his friends and peers told them he was perfect with a perfect family, house, and life but in reality it was anything but perfect. As he walked toward his house he could here the shouts of his mother and step-dad Mike. Mike was anything but the perfect step-dad drunk, abusive, an all around jack-off was what he was and Ian knew his mom Kristine deserved better but was to lonely from the loss of his father to realize it, but Ian could of never imagine how bad he could get until he walked through the door…_

"_You Cant Do Anything Right Ya Know Dat Ya A Worthless Piece Of Trailer Trash And Im Ashamed Ta Call Ya My Wife" Mike screamed in a drunken slur._

_Kristine sat on the floor crying it was then Ian noticed the fresh bruises that were formed and forming on her face, he would no longer stand it._

"_You Bastard! Just Who The Hell Do You Think You Are Huh" Ian was close to sobbing now as his voice was shaking with anger and hatred._

_Mike just now taking note of his presence turned around to face the heated teenager_

"_Hey Hey!! Ya Betta Watch Ya Mouth And Show Some Respect Or You'll Get Worse!" _

_Ian could take no more he rammed into Mike with all his strength into the mirror they fought in the living room with Mike landing at least three good punches to Ian. Ian flips Mike over gaining the upper hand landing many a clean punches to him Mike scoots back and pulls out a gun. Ian sits there froozen solid with fear_

"_What Happened Bad-Ass Not So Bad Now Are Ya" _

_Ian could hardly comprehend what was happening since it was happening so fast._

"_Noooo! Don't Shoot My Son" Kristine yelled from across the living room Mike turned around unsteady with the pistol in his hand _

"_Shut Up Woman!!"

* * *

_

"_Bang!!"

* * *

_

_Then all was silent it was as if everything in the world just stopped a light trickle of blood ran from Kristines mouth as she gripped her chest only slighty covering the hole that had appeared on it. And then she was gone._

_Ian could not believe it, refused to believe it this man was physco, he had to be to commit something so evil. Mike himself could not bring himself to lift the gun back up. Ian couldn't breathe he couldn't speak so he did the only thing he could he headed straight for the door and straight past Mike and he ran…

* * *

_

And he would keep running there was no way he was turning back he had to keep running, he had to run away from this town, this life, this nightmare.

Ians eyes watered as he ran it blurred his vision but he would not stop, he could feel his chest repeatedly tighten as he sobbed and wept at the realization that his mother was gone. She could always put a smile on his face no matter how bad it got and he would miss that. Ian had lost track of how long he was running and felt himself grow tired but he would not stop he had to get as far away from that living room as possible. Ians sorrow slowly turned to anger and pure hatred for Mike and that anger fueled him to keep running then he felt something snap and his whole body got warm but mostly his feet. He could feel a tingle in the soles of his feet it told him he could go faster so he pushed going faster and faster suddenly he was no longer tired, it was if the faster he went the better he felt. Buildings soon became blurs he was moving as fast as traffic but he could still go faster. He pushed himself more and more and after awhile could not even comprehend what he was passing because he was moving so fast.

"Splash!"

Ian looked at his feet and gasped when he realized he was no longer running on land but on water, he was so fast he could actually run on water. Ians mind was reeling but his body wouldn't let him stop, well at least not until he was on solid land again.

When Ian finally got back on the ground he stopped at a gas station, to his surprise he wasn't even breathing hard, the running felt so natural to him like a breath of fresh air. He walked into the gas station, his mind still freaking out over his sudden increase in speed, he had about 22$ dollars in his wallet he knew it wouldn't last him long. He had no clothes other than the ones he wore and no means of transportation other than his feet. He did have a cell phone but his battery was running low, he figured he should use it wisely. He grabbed a jumbo bag of chips and about 3 waters and a cheap 4.00 dollar back pack if push came to shove he could always live on water for a bit but there was no way he was going back home he had to atleast be 40 miles away from home he had just ran over the city park lake. He went up to the cashier and layed his stuff on the counter

"Good Sale On Water Boy 50 cent a piece" The old cashier told him

"Well Then I Guess I Came At The Right Time" Ian answered it was then he saw a high school bumper stick on the wall.

"Go Wildcats" Ian recited

The Cashier looked up "Yup One of The Best Teams Around I Say, They Got A Real Chance At State Ya Know"

"Yup" and they did Ians coach raved about them all the time but they were all the way down in Texas.

"So You From There" Ian Continued

"Where"

"Texas"

"Well I Been Livin' Here Since I Was Born So I Say Yeah" The cashier chuckled.

Ian was confused he had said he's been living here his entire life but was from Texas

"Did You Just Move Out Here" Ian question

"Here To Texas"

"Nah Here To Vegas"

"Well I Aint Never Been To Know Vegas" The Cashier went on

"What Are You Talkin About This Is Vegas"

"Are You Okay Son,Ya Must Not Be Cause This Here Is Odessa"

"Odessa?"

"Yup Good Ol' Odessa, Texas Sonny Boy"

Ians mind went racing "**Odessa But Less ****than 2 minutes ago I was in Vegas!" **Ians mind raced for possibilities had he run so fast that he actually ran to Texas. Ians mind could hardly keep up, he was in Texas what a mess this was.

"Hey Now This'll be 5.50" The Cashier told him

Ian paid the man and walked out the gas station it was still night but he could see now that this place wasn't his own

"Toto Were Not In Kansas Anymore…"

And with that Ian walked out into the night wondering what to do next.


End file.
